(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal chewing devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a carrier for hollow dog bone or toy with non-contact zone for protecting different types of surfaces when the carrier is dropped or moved on surfaces such as a floor, a rug, a piece of furniture or outdoors on the ground and a dog is chewing on or playing with a dog bone or chew piece mounted on the carrier. Embodiments of the present invention allow a pet to enjoy a chewable piece while at the same time protecting floors and other surfaces.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Certain dogs of different sizes and ages enjoy chewing on dog bones, such as a natural cow bone, an artificial bone, a chew piece, and the like. Such items, when dropped or played with by a dog, scratch, mar or dirty a floor surface, a rug or a piece of furniture to the displeasure of the pet owner. The subject invention is designed to greatly reduce this problem and protect various types of surfaces.
Heretofore, there have been a number of different types of patented pet chew and pet toys for chewing and playing by pet dogs and other animals. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,703 to Handelsman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,598 to Willinger, U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,471 to Dubinins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,455 to Axelrod et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,694,653 to Axelrod and Patent Application 2009/0078214 to Mann, various types of pet toys and animal chews are disclosed for the enjoyment of dogs and other animals. None of these prior art referenced particularly disclose the unique structure and function of the subject invention with the advantages and objects as discussed herein.